pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 45. Synopsis Black pressures on, and his Tep evolves into a Pignite. With his battle with Burgh over, Black is told by the girl, Iris, that Bianca has been attacked. To find out more about her attackers, Black follows their trails, which is actually inside the building in front of Burgh's Gym. There, they find the Pokémon that assaulted Bianca, the Amoonguss. Chapter Plot Leavanny and Tula look at each other, and execute their attacks against one another. Leavanny barely dodges Tula's electric attack, and engulfs Tula in a sticky substance. Burgh is amused, as the electric web has clashed against the silk thread. He believes Tula was taken by surprise when the opponent used the same tactic as it does, using the silk thread. He exclaims Leavanny's silk is used to design clothes, using its arms as scissors. Burgh asks of Leavanny not to hit its opponent hard, as it is unable to move. Leavanny uses Leaf Blade on Tula. However, both sides fall down, defeated. Burgh is in shock, wondering did this happen, and sees Leavanny poisoned. Moreover, he notices some silk on it. He realizes Tula infused its silk with poison, a tactic he did not know of. Black explains that because of Leavanny's stick silk, Tula could not get unstuck from that silk, so he had Tula attacked, even if the latter had to faint. Black reminds this is a similar tactic to what Burgh did to Brav. Burgh sees that was a sacrifice for a greater gain, and sends Dwebble out. Black looks at Tep, apologizing that he held him so long, all because White doesn't want him to evolve. Black admits he is not sure how will Tep be after he evolves, and whether his ability or type would change, too. White, who is standing behind Black, hears his words, and declares he will go all out against the formidable Burgh. Seeing how Tep has been in the recent battles, Black chooses to trust him. Thus, Black sends Tep as his last Pokémon. Burgh reminds he hasn't even used his trump card yet. Dwebble uses Smack Down, which Tep manages to avoid. Burgh sees Tep is fast, who uses Ember. However, Burgh anticipates his attack, as Dwebble hurls a rock towards Tep, badly wounding it. White is in shock, while Black grits his teeth. Burgh smiles, as it will take at least one or two moves to defeat Tep. Dwebble fires another Smack Down at Tep. Burgh declares his victory, while White gasps that Black has lost. However, Tep evolves, and lifts the rock to shatter it. The rock shards fall on Dwebble, causing it to faint. Black cheers, as he was the one that won. White is surprised that Black has won, surprising him that she has been watching his battle. Burgh sees he has been defeated, though he hates to admit it. Thus, Burgh passes the Insect Badge to Black, who sees Tep has evolved into a Pignite. The two look at White, and believe she is very disappointed about Tep evolving. Suddenly, Iris comes to Burgh, warning him that a girl has been knocked out in the strets. Her Pokémon takes the unconscious girl in, which Black recognizes as Bianca. Black tells he is her childhood friend, and tries to wake her up, while Pignite sneezes. Iris explains she found her on Narrow Street, while Burgh asks what happened to her. Iris points to the open Poké Ball, without her Pokémon nearby. She reminds him of the cases of the Pokémon disappearances. White asks about that, to which Iris explains that someone is kidnapping the Pokémon. Burgh states Iris has no proof of that, while Iris belittles Burgh not to be perceptive for an artist, and starts fighting with him. Black sends Musha, who goes atop of his head. Iris starts panicking, but is told about Black and Musha's ability. Black resolves himself to find who attacked Bianca, and where they are. Black's mind blanks out, and asks Burgh that the Gym smells of honey. Burgh confirms this, while Black states that they cannot distinguish anything from the honey, especially Pignite, who has stronger scent of smell. He points at Pignite, who has started sneezing ever since Bianca was taken into the room. Burgh suspects it has caught a cold, but Black denies it. He states Pignite sneezes out black smoke when it has a cold, but this time, it sneezes out fire. Black points out it is reacting to Bianca's dust. He asks Tep if it could track down the scent. Tep starts smelling, and points at a direction. Tep takes them out of the Gym, to the building right across it. Since the building is locked, Burgh has Dwebble crash the door. White is displeased, as Black could be wrong about this. Black swears he is not, and as the group goes inside, they sneeze, to which Burgh confirms Black is right. White sees some dust around, and believes that to be spores. Black warns this must be the stuff that knocked Bianca out, and soon encounter a Pokémon holding Bianca's Litwick. Burgh identifies it to be Amoonguss. Litwick starts crying upon seeing Bianca, and Iris is certain that must be her Pokémon. Amoonguss blows out spores, which the group evades. Black has Tep go inside and attack, without holding back. Tep evades Amoonguss' spores, then punches its head. White, Burgh and Iris are amazed to see how fast and strong Tep has just become. Black yells out for Amoognuss' trainer to come out. He sees an entrance on the ceiling, and sends Brav, who takes the group upwards, along with Tep. On the roof, the group encounters Team Plasma forces, along with a man. The grunts defend the man, Bronius of the Seven Sages, that they'll dispose of this threat. Bronius explains Team Plasma's goal is to liberate Pokémon from the mindless people. He declares they made their stronghold here, in front of the Gym, which he claims to be the root of the human evil that restricts Pokémon of their freedom. Bronius states everything was doing well until his grunts messed it up by leaving a trainer behind as evidence. Bronius scolds the grunt, for losing this opportunity to liberate Pokémon. Black confronts Bronius, stating what good it is to free Pokémon in this manner. Bronius doubts that Black could understand this, but states that throughout the ages, heroes have been misunderstood, with Unova's legend being a good example of it. He announces that they'll bring back the hero and the Black Lightning Bolt to unite the people of Unova as one. The man disappeares, leaving no trace behind. Soon after, the group has released all the Pokémon that have been captured and taken into the stronghold. A moment later, Black sees they did good. He looks at BW Agency Schedule, and sees that is now ruined, as it was planned for a male and a female Tepig. He claims that will have to be canceled. White arrives, and holds Black by shirt, yelling at him for letting his Tep evolve, and declares he just made more problems for her. However, White holds him down, as she was just kidding. She shows a new way to market Tep, and found a new job for him. Black is amazed, while White claims they already have three film appointments already. Black is glad for his Nite. White asks who is Nite, to which Black explains he had to change his nickname, as he continues on with White. Elsewhere, Cheren gets contacted by the Xtransciver that Bianca has been hospitalized. He is glad that she is not severely hurt. He, Snivy and Pidove watch some dancers performing at a fountain, and logs out. He sees Bianca has also been a victim of the Pokémon disappearances. He sees it may not have been the best idea to split up, and goes to visit her at the hospital. However, he gets approached by a man and a woman, who are employees of the Passerby Analitics HQ. They want him to take part in their survey, but Cheren refuses, as he is in a hurry. The people press on their questions, to which Cheren feels obliged to answer them. While Cheren answers the questions, his Snivy looks around, and sees another Snivy. Cheren's Snivy tries to wave at it, but the other Snivy gives it a cold look, who is accompanied by a Zorua. The Snivy and Zorua leave, and the former looks at Cheren and his Snivy before leaving. Cheren has finished the survey, and is a bit embarrassed that he has been talked into becoming their employee. He turns around, and sees another Snivy being accompanied by a boy. Cheren's Snivy becomes surprised, as it just saw Zorua being with Snivy (who actually shapeshifted). Snivy takes a closer look, and it really is a boy. Cheren has Snivy and Pidove accompany him as they continue their journey, while Snivy wonders if the Zorua he had seen was just its imagination. Debuts Pokémon *Cheren's Pidove *Pignite (Black's) *Swoobat *Vanillish *Foongus *Shelmet *Mienfoo *Golett *Pawniard Item *Insect Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 45 chapters